1. Field of the Invention
Game board having squares thereon, and game pieces held by opposing players. Each player attempts to capture the opponents pieces, and when they are captured, the captive status is apparent.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The only known prior art is the above noted patent. In that patent, the game is of the same general kind, but is more limited in scope than the game of the present invention.